


One Day at a Time Imagines

by writing_for_the_masses



Category: One Day at a Time (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-07-15 05:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16056806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_for_the_masses/pseuds/writing_for_the_masses
Summary: female!character x female!reader•elena alvarez•carmen•syd•penelope alvarez•imagines•headcanons•drabbles•blurbs





	1. ea: i don't mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> elena x reader  
> request: "Hiii I was wondering if you could write a cute fem reader x elena (one day at a time)fic?? Maybe one about how elena steals her hoodie and it's just really cute? Thank you, I hope you have a great day!:)" - @waltzing-like-its-1698 (tumblr)  
> sing inspo: i don't mind by darren criss

I’ve looked everywhere; under the bed, in the hamper, in the back of the closet, in the laundry room, but it was nowhere to be found. It is my favourite hoodie. If I kept looking, I was going to be late for school. I opted for my leather jacket instead. I sadly made my way downstairs to the bus stop wondering where I could have possibly left it.

I was so caught up in my thoughts, the bus almost left without me. With my headphones on, I paid the fare and took the first empty seat I could find. The bus ride was filled with good morning texts from my girlfriend, Elena, and just us making plans for after school. Getting off the bus at the closest stop, which was only a block away, I started walking towards school.   

The closer I got, the more I could see Elena waiting for me at the bottom of the steps that lead into the school. From what I could see, she was wearing something red. The closer I got to her, the more I thought it was my hoodie she was wearing. Only when I was standing right in front of her did I know that my assumption was right.

“Excuse me miss, is that my hoodie you’re wearing?” I ask looking her up and down. As soon as she heard what I asked, a light pink blush dusted her cheeks.

“You see, I may or may not be wearing your hoodie that I may or may not have stolen from you the other day,” she says adjusting her glasses so that they sit on the bridge of her nose where they’re supposed to be.

Just as I was about to say something, the first bell went off indicating that we should start heading inside. I shake my head and put an arm around her shoulder. She reaches up intertwines her hand with mine as we walk up the steps and into school.

“Buenos dia, hermosa, (Good morning, beautiful),” I say turning my head and leaning down to kiss her forehead. She looks up at me right before my lips touch her forehead, and she captures my lips in a short but sweet kiss.

We pull away, my arm still around her shoulder, and we walk to our lockers. Our lockers, by chance, were right next to each other. After gathering our things, I walked Elena to her first class. For the rest of the day, I decided to leave the hoodie issue alone until we got to her apartment. She just looked so cute in my hoodie, I just loved seeing her in it. I wonder how she would look in my leather jacket.

After school, we got on the bus, with Alex, that took us to their apartment. Getting off the bus, Alex walked in front of us while Elena and I just walked enjoying each other’s company, her hand never leaving mine. Walking into the complex, I put my arm around Elena as I carried her backpack. Walking into the apartment, I greeted Mrs. Riera and Elena all but dragged me to her room.

In her room, I placed both our bags on the floor by the door before she dragged me to the bed. I sat up against the headboard while Elena settled into my side. Looking up at me she asks, “So how’s the most beautiful girl in the world today?”

I know she’s trying to be smooth, but I love making her blush. “I don’t know. How are you?” I reply looking down at her. She blushes a deep pink and buries her head into my side. “Care to tell me why you stole my favourite hoodie?”

She looks back up at me, “Well it smells likes you and I like the way you smell, so I took it. Are you mad?”

“I could never be mad at you, You’re too cute,” I say looking down at her. With her arms around my torso, she squeezes me a bit as I kiss her forehead. “Besides, you look super cute in my hoodie.”

She gets up and grabs her laptop from her desk on the other side of the room. When she comes back to the bed, she gives me a quick kiss before attaching herself to my side again. Content with everything, we watch a movie or two before dinner.


	2. ea: but then came trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> elena x reader  
> request: “Can you do Elena and the reader gets hurt?” - seekers2016 (wattpad)  
> song inspo: boy in the bubble by alec benjamin  
> a/n: instead of syd and elena being harrassed by those guys, it’s you and elena and you fight back.

Elena tightens her grip on your arm and shuffles a little closer and you walk away from where the bus had let you off. Those douchebags that were harassing you on the bus follow you. They’re laughing and taunting the both of you, asking you to kiss your girlfriend; like it’s a joke.  
  
Elena is scared and you are too, but more than anything you’re angry. You look down at Elena and see how scared she looks.  When she catches your eyes, she can tell what you’re thinking.  
  
“Don’t even think about it,” she whispers to you. “I don’t want you getting hurt and fighting isn’t going to solve anything.”  
  
“But this is not okay Elena,” you whisper back to her. “If they won’t leave us alone willingly, then I’ll make them leave us alone.”  
  
With that being your final say on the matter, you stop walking and turn around. Elena tries to pull you back but your stubborn ass is determined to confront them.  
  
You walk up to them. “I’m not looking for trouble, but could please just leave us alone?”  
  
They just look at each other and laugh. “We could leave you alone, but we’re just having too much fun,” one of them says.  
  
“And what are you going to do if we don’t?” another one says causing the others to laugh.  
  
You’re fuming at this point. You walk right up to the guy who seems to be the leader of this sad team. Your heart was pumping and your mind running; you square him up and throw quick left hook to his face. He stagers back a bit before he looks at you and punches you back. Elena is watching in horror, afraid to move.  
  
You put your hands up and tell this kid, “I‘m ready for a fight.”  
  
He punches your face again, breaking your nose. You throw a few more punches at him with blood running down your shirt. He hits you hard and you fall to the ground tripping over your feet trying to steady yourself. He takes advantage of you being on the ground and starts kicking you.  
  
By now his friends are pulling him back, trying to get him to leave before they get into real trouble. He stops kicking you and looks down at you, he sneers at you before taking off with hs friends, his hands stained with your blood.  
  
Elena makes her way to you. You’re lying on the ground, coughing up blood, bruising knuckles and a broken nose. “Come on,” she says helping you to your feet. “Let’s get you cleaned up.”  
  
It’s a slow walk back to Elena’s apartment. You have one are around her shoulders while the other is clutching your side. “I’m sorry,” you say after walking in silence for a while. “That was stupid of me, but I don’t regret it.”  
  
“You’re lucky I love you and I got a picture of them while they were distracted,” Elena says. “We’re going to the police station tomorrow, after we get you patched up.”  
  
You finally make it back to the Alvarez apartment. Elena helps you hobble into the living room. Penelope, Alex, Lydia and Schneider are shocked at your appearance. Your nose has stopped bleeding and your hands are starting to turn purple. Penelope rushes over and helps you to the kitchen.  
  
Elena grabs the first-aid kit while her mom looks you over. No one asks any questions until you’re all patched up. Penelope painfully resets your nose and checks you for broken ribs. After you’re bandaged and given ice, you lay on the couch while everyone gathers around to hear what happened.  
  
Elena holds your hand as she retells the events of tonight. “Tomorrow we’re going to the police and then a doctor,” she tells them.  
  
Penelope let’s you spend the night. You and Elena are laying in her bed. Elena is cuddled up to you as gently as possible. “You didn’t have to do this. What if they had killed you? What am I supposed to do without you?” She has tears streaming down her cheeks, soaking your shirt.  
  
“I’m sorry. I didn’t think they would go this far. I just wanted us not to be scared anymore. I’m sorry.”  
  
You both fall asleep trying to leave tonight in the past. Elena has her head on your chest, listening to your heartbeat, letting it lul her to sleep. You kiss her forehead as you drift off.


End file.
